Hasta luego
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Tsukishima Akiteru era consciente que todo tiene sus consecuencias y el tiempo no se detiene. Hay veces que una decisión dolorosa puede ser la mejor opción para el bien de la persona que amas. Un adiós decisivo pero no sincero puede ser realmente sólo un: Hasta Luego.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** **_ハイキュ_** ** _ー!_** (Haikyuu!) ©, **Furudate Haruichi** ; **Shūeisha** ; **Production I.G**

 **Pareja:** **_AkiKage_** \- _Tsukishima Akiteru x Kageyama Tobio_

* * *

 ** _Tema del fic + OST del fic:_**

 **Au Revoir** _/_ OneRepublic - Au Revoir (watch?v=QBbcl05Bx1U)

 **AkiKage Theme** / OneRepublic - Au Revoir (Official Instrumental) (watch?v=FfUTgk2Kg_8)

 _En este capítulo ~_

 **I love you but Not** / The Crisis - The legend of 1900 - Ennio Morricone ( watch?v=LMDtYeKYhLQ )

* * *

.

.

.

El sol se imponía con todo su esplendor en la cancha del parque donde a lo lejos niños correteaban divertidos a sus perros junto a su familia. Hacía picnic o cualquier actividad en conjunto o inclusive en parejas, porque para el mayor no fue necesario darse cuenta de las varias parejas de tórtolos que rodaban el lugar.

Por eso mismo decidió irse a la parte más alejada del parque, cerca de las bancas.

Tsukishima Akiteru no recordaba con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan derrotado en su corta vida, porque 22 años aún no eran nada comparados a los que vivió por ejemplo su abuelo.

Solo estaba ahí sentado en aquella banca mientras el viento movía suavemente las hojas de los árboles y parte de su rubia cabellera. El árbol detrás de la banca le brindaba a su vez sombra por lo que aprovecho de seguir con la labor de la noche anterior ya que el sol no opacaba el brillo de la pantalla táctil de su smarthphone.

Volvió a la galería de fotografías y siguió borrando cada foto que se tomó con él.

Lo esperaba a él.

Su novio desde hace… algún tiempo. Mejor no dar número específico porque pronto no sería necesario llevar la cuenta.

— ¡Akiteru!—

 _Aquella voz… Subí mi mirada hacía él para ver cómo se bajaba de su bicicleta y le ponía el seguro._

—Perdóname por llegar tarde—

 _Él recobraba el aliento y me observo con aquellos ojos azules oscuros y profundos que tanto me encantan, avanzando hacia mí…_

 _Esos ojos que me encantan._

 _No, corrección: Que me encantaban._

 _Hice un mayor esfuerzo para sonreír como siempre que le veo._

— El entrenamiento se extendió más de lo que pensé. A penas terminamos fui por mi bicicleta y moví esos pedales lo más rápido que pude — _noté por su respiración que decía la verdad. Tampoco es que fuera un mentiroso solo que he aprendido tanto a conocerle en estos meses y fue tan inevitable para mí recordar cuando fugazmente si a él le daba la gana, llegaba a comentarme que comió en el almuerzo. Al principio todas nuestras conversaciones se limitaban al voleibol y por supuesto que a la otra persona que irónicamente fue quién nos unió sin saberlo._

 _Se sentó a mi lado y colocó su mirada fijamente sobre la mía dibujando una sutil sonrisa sincera._

 _¿Se alegraba de verme?_

 _Me sentí peor por pedirle así de repente que nos reuniéramos pero…_

[ **I love you but Not** \- ( watch?v=LMDtYeKYhLQ ) ]

—Tobio… Te llame y pedí que vinieras para decirte una decisión que tome seriamente acerca nuestra relación— _y para variar, sabía que mi expresión facial fue tan gélida como la de mi propio hermano menor o como la del mismo chico junto a mí._ P _ude ver perfectamente el desconcierto instalado en su rostro. Perdóname tú a mí…_ —Esto no va a funcionar, lo siento —

 _—No comprendo… — te levantaste de repente colocándote delante de mí. — No peleamos. Estamos perfectos… eh. Akiteru. ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo… — poco a poco tu ceño se fue frunciendo lleno de frustración. De verdad, perdóname tú a mí._

 _Negué con la cabeza y por más cruel que estoy llegando a ser. No retiré mi vista de ti, Tobio. No desvié mi mirada. No dude._

 _—_ No soy experto en esto del noviazgo pero sé que las relaciones perfectas no existen, Tobio. Sí, no peleamos pero… — _respiré profundo antes de proseguir levantándome de la banca para quedar frente a él y mantener el contacto visual cercano más no nuestros cuerpos._ — Eres todavía menor de edad y aun te falta mucho que aprender de la vida, Tobio. No te estoy llamando inmaduro — _perdóname tu a mí, Tobio_ — pero como dije, aun te falta mucho que aprender… por experiencias ya sean buenas o no tan buenas. De conocerte a ti mismo y lo que realmente quieres —

—Yo sé lo quiero, Akiteru—

 _Me mantuve tranquilo ante tu pronta respuesta._

 _Notaba su frustración pero Tobio no se permitía tampoco dudar ni que su voz perdiera fuerza._

—Jugar voleibol y estar contigo. Quiero ganar junto al equipo cada partido, cada torneo y quiero ser profesional… Y te quiero a ti, Akiteru—

 _No, no digas eso…_

—Y me parece perfecto lo primero. Tienes mucho talento Tobio y sé que serás muy exitoso cuando crezcas, te gradúes y compitas con los mejores — _Sí, te estaba tratando como un niño y lo detestas, lo odias. Más cuando viene de mi parte. Y por eso lo hago._ — Con respecto a lo segundo. ¿Por qué piensas que me quieres? Esto no tiene futuro y debes reconocerlo. Tobio… vivimos en Japón y somos hombres, también lo vuelvo a repetir… Eres menor de edad. Seguramente aun no te defines con respecto a tu orientación y yo solo soy un gusto pasajero. Tienes que salir con chicas de tu edad y de verdad… Si eres bisexual o homosexual. Te conviene más un chico de tu edad o más contemporáneo. No yo—

 _Lo sé. Te estoy matando y me estoy suicidando._

 _Apoyarme y ayudarme injustamente con ese tema tan delicado para ti… para alejarte de mí. Con ese tema que con confianza lo iniciaste a hablar conmigo._

—Akite- —

—Kageyama— _vi como tus hombros se tensaron en cuanto pronuncie tu apellido sin el más mínimo rastro de cercanía._ — Vamos que tú mismo lo dijiste. Solo te importaba jugar voleibol. Y basto tan solo que esa persona llegara a tu vida para confundir y revolucionar tu mundo. Fue cuando descubriste que podía gustarte alguien, que no eras un asexual como creías— _subí mi mirada hacía la copa del árbol. Yo mismo estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas pero no me lo iba a permitir, no frente a Tobio. No tengo derecho. Nuevamente respiré profundo. —_ Pero sabes, eso es fantástico. Porque puedes amar, Tobio. No eres un cubo de hielo... Pero yo no fui quien te hizo ver eso sino él—

 _Tratabas de hablar pero te había dejado sin palabras. Volví a darte la cara y tal acción solo provoco que me arrepintiera. No, no llorabas. Pero la descomposición de tu rostro era todo un poema. ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Agonía? ¿Rabia? ¿Frustración? Yo he provocado todo eso. Perdóname tú a mí, Tobio._

 _—Akiteru… Ya no… —_

 _—No, ya no te amo— mentira. Me enamoré de ti como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie. Supuse que preguntarías eso. Hipócritamente te respondí al instante pero tú no sabes que miento tan descaradamente._

 _Tobio negó incrédulo._

 _—No te amo— repetí como robot y de manera indiferente, mientras mi corazón se comprimía o así lo sentía._

 _Perdóname tú a mí, Tobio._

 _—Voy a seguir con mi vida y tu tiene que seguir con la tuya Kageyama—_

 _Por más que tuviera buenos reflejos, no me moví cuando el menor hizo un puño y tuvo la intención de golpearme en el estómago pero no lo hizo. Se detuvo y con sus palmas, al parecer empleando toda su fuerza me empujo haciendo que me sentara forzadamente en el banco._

 _Mantuve la expresión de mi rostro indiferente como también el ceño levemente fruncido para no dar ni un ápice de duda en mis ojos… de que mentía. De que realmente lo amaba._

 _—Como se nota que eres hermano mayor de Tsukishima—_

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de sus labios._

 _Camino furiosamente agarrando la bicicleta. La fue guiando mientras comenzaba a correr y se subió estrepitosamente a su vez pedaleando con suma velocidad._

 _No lo seguí._

 _Solo vi cómo se alejaba de mí._

 _Me aproveche de su reacción adolescente. Impulsiva. Que huyera del problema._

 _Pero no le buscaría._

 _Sentí como lentamente bajaba por mis mejillas las lágrimas que contuve ante tanta mentira. No las limpie. Me limite a levantarme e irme de aquel parque en sentido contrario al cual agarro Tobio._

 _Mis ojos ardían._

 _Mi corazón latía con rapidez pero no era por ese sentimiento cálido y de alegría que me provocaba el azabache. No, latía así a causa del dolor y de dos razones._

 _El haberme auto-destruido y más importante, con un trasfondo que desgarraba mi alma y descomponía los recuerdos que nos unían… El haber destruido los sentimientos de amor de la primera persona de la cual me enamore y me correspondía._

"No me lo tomes a mal, Akiteru. Pero tú eres un universitario con trabajo y vida propia. En cambio aquel chico solo es un mocoso que apenas recién ha cumplido los 15 años, estudia y es mantenido por sus padres. Deja que disfrute su vida, joder"

"Si tan urgido estabas. ¿Por qué no fuiste a un prostíbulo? Hahaha en vez de andar con un compañero de tu hermano… ¿Por qué me miras así? Es imposible que te guste o peor, que ames a un mocoso que de seguro ni sabe cómo ponerse un preservativo"

"Yo nunca me he metido con tu orientación, Akiteru. Pero sabes, antes quería que encontraras a alguien porque por la parte sentimental, has estado muy solo. Pero no puedo apoyarte… No puedo apoyar una relación con alguien que es menor que tú. ¿Crees que sus padres lo van a aceptar?

Lo estas confundiendo a él y a ti. Y le puedes traer graves consecuencias a Kageyama-kun, cariño"

"Vas a meterte en un problema legal por andar ligando con un menor de edad… Es lo que en verdad me preocupa. Por ti y por él"

"Akiteru. Si de verdad lo amas no deberías hacer esto. Porque se nota que lo adoras, idiota"

"En estos días estaba pensando que Kageyama no es como pensaba. Me agrada"

Por lógica, una persona de 60 no va estar con un niño de 9 años. Pero hay casos en los cuales el amor no tiene edades. Una persona de 22 años con otra persona de 15 años pueden tener una relación pero hay factores sociales y de ética que se escapan de las manos de los jóvenes que mantienen el noviazgo.

Dicen que el amor no tiene género. Pero hoy en día son millones de adolescente recibiendo maltrato psicológico y abandono del hogar simplemente por gustar de alguien de su propio sexo.

Vivir una relación clandestina acarrea siempre problemas. Tantos que por ahora no son necesarios decir. Y ya no valen la pena mencionar cuando ya se ha tomado la decisión 'correcta'.

Tsukishima Akiteru dejo escapar un sollozo de sus labios y se dejó caer de rodillas agarrándose el rostro en lo que entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras él. Le sabía a mierda asustar a Hachi por más que le doliera que su akita inu le viera en tal estado… Pero en general, le sabía a mierda todo en ese momento… Tobio no se lo agradecería pero lo hacía por su bien. Fue un egoísta por decidir por ambos. Pero era lo mejor.

—Perdóname tú a mi Tobio… Te mentí. Te amo… ¡Maldita sea! — golpeo con sus dos puños el piso bajo él dejándose caer de lleno contra este hasta quedar boca arriba y observa el techo con una mirada ausente.

Dicen que cuando mueres recuerdas toda tu vida. Akiteru no se estaba muriendo, al menos no físicamente. Un huracán de recuerdos o más bien un tifón arremetió contra su mente. Cada recuerdo con Tobio, cada plática… Cada beso y caricia. Todo lo fue recordando como el propio masoquista.

Su hija peluda (como Akiteru suele referirse a Hachi) se acercó a su dueño echándose a su lado y recostando su cabeza sobre parte de su pecho. Los sollozos de Akiteru se hicieron más evidentes en aquel vacío departamento nuevamente de soltero. Se abrazó a la Akita Inu la cual sollozo junto con él, a su manera perruna.

—Lo siento, Hachi. Pero no volverás a ver a Tobio— le dijo con pesar y está se acurruco más en ahora los brazos de su dueño y como mejor pudo, lamió el mentón de Akiteru quitando las lágrimas que llegaron ahí.

¿Cómo puede seguir la vida luego de romper a la fuerza una relación?

No tenía derecho a hacerse esa pregunta ni las siguientes que siguieron a esa. No cuando él ha sido el causante y el malo de la partida. Lo sabía y lo reconocía perfectamente.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza buscando con desespero quedarse dormido.

La oscuridad se presentó en lo que sus parpados estuvieron cerrados. Consciente de la realidad si los abría pero sabiendo que de cualquier manera, no podía escapar de está. Y solo podía pensar en la última frase que se permitiría antes de desaparecer de la vida de Kageyama Tobio.

 _Si te amo y no creo llegar a amar a otra persona._

 _Fuimos felices y no sabes cuánto imagine nuestro futuro._

 _._

 _._

 _Pero no me perdones._

 _ **Jassi Albarn** presenta_

 **Hasta luego**

 **AkiKage Fanfic**

 _Capítulo 1: Prefacio_

* * *

 **N/A:** Ante todo quiero desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo~ (Aunque sea 15 de Enero x'D)

Mi primer escrito del año, el primero en este fandom y al parecer creo que me animaré a hacer de esto un Fic como tal, lo cual sería un gran paso porque deje de escribir fics desde hace tiempo. Hice un One-Shot para el Fandom de **Diamond no Ace** porque realmente me nació mucho pero desde ahí no volví a tocar word salvo para trabajos ni a subir algo en la net.

¡Estoy bastante oxidada! Así que lamento los errores ortográficos que se me han pasado y la redacción. Y sé que fue algo muy de golpe pero es que tiene un tras fondo que mi mente se ha imaginado (?). Espero que guste aunque sea muy confuso, poco a poco entenderán muchas cosas, en serio lo siento por lo tan sin anestesia de esto.

Si, la pareja es muy crack pero me gusta escribir de este tipo de parejas o las que no suelen tener mucho auge como por ejemplo, donde salga AONE PLS -se muere de amor- (?) Ok, ok. De verdad que está pareja me encanta, no sé como paso pero Dios que me he imaginado mucho con ellos.

Le quiero dedicar este fic a la persona que comparte conmigo este gusto. Roleo a Akiteru y ella rolea a Tobio. No somos partners pero entre las dos nos metimos el gusto por estos dos. Para ti, Wendy. Te amodoro mucho *-*

En fin, nos leemos y de antemano gracias por leer.

See ya!


	2. Regreso al punto de partida

_«Cuando había decidido acercarme a mi hermano Kei, en ningún momento por mi cabeza se me ocurrió imaginar que llegaría a enamorarme de un compañero del equipo de él.»_

 **明影** **_Fanfic ~_**

.

.

.

— Entonces la relación entre Kei y tú ha mejorado. ¿No es así?

Al escuchar esa enérgica voz femenina, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacía ella. La chica le miraba con una sonrisa complaciente sin dejar de morder el pitillo (pajilla) entre sus blancos dientes. El mayor sabía que desde hace tiempo aquella lata de refresco de cola se encontraba vacía sólo que ella decidió por quedarse con está entre sus manos y juguetear con el pobre pitillo.

Akiteru sonrió con ánimos renovados y con cariño después de meditar las palabras de ella. Se limpió el sudor de su frente con la muñeca izquierda ya que con la otra sostenía el balón de vóley.

—Así es, Saeko— le respondió caminando en dirección a las escaleras donde su amiga yacía sentada y le observaba desde hace un buen rato. —No tienes idea cuanto extrañaba platicar con él. Sentirme unido a él. Sentir que confía en mí... O al menos que quiera intentarlo— de sus labios escapó un suspiro pero no por tal acción perdió la sonrisa. Akiteru realmente creía hasta hace poco que el puente que lo unía con Kei se hallaba completamente destruido pero tal parece que puede volver a construirse uno nuevo, sólido.

Saeko negó levemente con su cabeza.

—Si tengo idea, Akiteru— se rió un poco y luego se levantó para poder estar frente a él. — O me hago una idea. No te olvides que tengo a Ryū y que también soy una hermana mayor, eh — le dijo dándole un puño suave con cariño en su antebrazo y aprovechó de lanzar la lata de refresco a una papelera cercana a las escaleras, logrando encestar con éxito. — ¡Viste Akiteru! ¿Nada mal, no?

—Nada mal, Saeko.

Se dieron una sonrisa entre ambos con un toque de complicidad y diversión. En los últimos meses desde el partido de _Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno_ , tanto ella como él se han vuelto muy unidos. Compartían inclusive (cuando surgía una invitación por parte de tan extrovertida rubia) los viernes y sábados por la noche. Akiteru no era un joven que estuviera de fiesta en fiesta pero si le invitaban, esté no descartaría ni rechazaría una invitación a menos que realmente no pudiera.

Esas miradas y un silencio agradable fueron interrumpidos cuando comenzó a sonar una canción proveniente del bolsillo del pantalón azul marino de Akiteru. Saeko sólo se limitó a observar con curiosidad.

—Oh. ¿Alguna novia que no me dijeras?

El mayor soltó una carcajada por la pregunta nada inusual. Cada vez que Saeko tenía la oportunidad, ella la aprovecharía para fastidiar a su ex _senpai_ con aquel tema. Tal como su madre.

Ah, hermosa casualidad de la vida cuando tuvo el móvil sujetado con su mano derecha.

—Es mi Mamá— susurró el nombre del contacto apenas la luz de la pantalla del teléfono se mantenía encendida, escuchándose como tono de llamada _Blue Train_ de Ajikan ( _Asian Kung-Fu Generation_ ).

—Buenas tardes, hijo. Te llamo porque... Me encuentro angustiada.

Inmediatamente Akiteru frunció su ceño.

—¿Qué sucede, Mamá?

—No te preocupes, Aki. No es nada grave. De hecho lamento molestarte o fastidiarte por el favor que pienso pedirte.

Sin saber cuál sería el favor...

—¡Nada que ver! Para mí nunca sería un fastidio hacerte un favor, Mamá. ¿Qué deseas?

Su expresión habitual volvió a su rostro mientras observaba a Saeko iniciar a hacer muecas a su lado. La chica se percató de que no se trataba de nada grave por lo que ayudo a ablandar ese repentino ceño en el rostro de Akiteru.

—Veraz... Escuche en las noticias hace unos días, que se aproxima una tormenta y me he asomado a la ventana. Al parecer será hoy. Las nubes iniciaron a tornarse grises e incluso unas ya se ven un poco negras. ¿Será que podrías ir por Kei?

—Por supuesto, Mamá.

—Gracias cariño— Y antes de que Akiteru pudiera responder... —Sé que en el fondo Kei se alegrará por ello, lo conozco.

Akiteru ante las palabras de su madre sintió su corazón palpitar con ímpetu. Cuando de Kei se trataba, el mayor era capaz de todo y en esta ocasión la felicidad que le invadía por el hecho de que su hermanito no lo odie tanto como se imagina, es un alivio y también una motivación.

No contuvo más la sonrisa cálida y llena de cariño.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por su puesto. Para él será una grata sorpresa. Confía en mí.

—Confió en ti. Iré primero con Akaizawa-san, me tiene que entregar unos papeles importantes y así aprovecho de decirle que faltaré al entrenamiento.

—Me lo saludas de mi parte. ¡Los esperaré a ambos para la cena!

—¡Claro! Nos vemos Mamá— se despedía con una sonrisa embobada hasta que por poco olvida... —¡Gracias, Mamá!

Del otro lado de la línea, podía apreciarse a Tsukishima Maki con una sonrisa tierna y hermosa. También con más esperanzas de que sus hijos vuelvan a ser unidos como antes. No creía en que todo sería igual pero su esperanza era una nueva unión fortalecida, al nuevo ritmo de Kei y Akiteru.

—Esa sonrisa de felicidad seguro debe ser por "Kei-chan".

—Así es. Hoy nos veremos, lo buscaré a Karasuno y cenaré con mi familia después.

Para Saeko fue sencillo ganarse la confianza de Akiteru. Lo sabía todo. Por lo menos lo referente a ese suceso del pasado que concernía a Akiteru y al hermano menor de este.

—¡Oh! ¿Y a qué se debe eso? ¡Acaso "Kei-chan" tiene novia! ¿Ay, quien habrá cedido ante semejante carácter? Pobre chica.

—¡Saeko!— exclamó intentando aparentar enojo pero no pudo. La risa a continuación fue inevitable. Por mucho que ame a su adorado hermano menor, no iba a ocultar el sol con un dedo, su hermano tenía un carácter que dejaba como tierno a un gato con rabia.

¡Exageraba! O eso quería creer...

—No se celebra nada de eso. No es una novedad... Lo que pasa es que... ¡Saeko!

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—Mi mamá me llamo para que buscará a Kei. Al parecer se acerca una fuerte tormenta. No lo recordaba.

—Ni yo. Eso explica porque tanto viento.

En ese momento la chica observo su alrededor y después subió su mirada al cielo. Por los momentos en aquella cancha las nubes no daban mucho crédito pero si, el cambio de color de blanca pura a gris y la aglomeración de las mismas ha sido rápido.

—Deberías también ir por Ryūnosuke.

—¡Eso pensaba! ¿Vienes, " _senpai"_?

Akiteru sonrió entre divertido y debía admitir, algo avergonzado, aunque fuera por burla. ¡Debería ser ilegal que Saeko se atreviera a pronunciar ese honorifico con esa sensualidad! Demasiado a propósito. Cuanta maldad.

El mayor negó.

—Tu. EX _senpai_ tiene que reunirse con los Kaji Wild Dogs antes aunque me saltaré el entrenamiento. El viejo Akaizawas me tiene unos papeles. Esos de los que te hable.

Los ojos de Saeko brillaron y se acercó al más alto para iniciar a empujarlo.

—Entonces no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, Akiteru. Esto es vital para ti. Lo digo por esos dichosos papeles y también por Kei.

—De acuerdo, pero sabías que yo puedo caminar solo ¿No?— le dijo de cierta manera agradecido con ella. Ambos avanzaron, Akiteru tratando de caminar normal de no ser porque Saeko no dejo de empujarle hasta ya verlo dentro del interior de su automóvil.

Desde el partido de _Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno_ la vida de Akiteru comenzó a mostrarle nuevos cambios. Un Kei menos huraño con cada interacción, podía tratarse de un día, o sólo unas horas, pero se acercaban más el uno con el otro. La aparición de una sincera y buena amiga, posiblemente ya a estas alturas, su mejor amiga.

También el cambio de una nueva perspectiva en su manera de vivir al decidir mudarse a su propio departamento. Pequeño pero cálido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Akiteru creía en que podía avanzar. Volvía a creer por completo en su yo del pasado. Eso era un avance; Porque desde aquel primer día donde le mintió por primera vez a Kei y estuvo durante todo ese tiempo bajo la sombra del pequeño gigante, esperanzado pero ansioso de lograr un título el cual nunca llegaría... Se rompió. Y cuando Kei descubrió su farsa... Una parte murió con su hermano.

Pero siguió adelante. Con heridas y remordimientos, culpas.

No se rindió ni se atrevió a huir.

Y poco a poco se convirtió en el joven de ahora. Nuevamente fuerte, no, más fuerte y más soñador.

 **A &T**

Un relámpago fue el causante de que su corazón se agite por el susto y por consecuente, despierte de su momento de dormir. Más importante... ¿En qué momento se durmió?

¿Por qué se encontraba solo en el salón?

Mal día para que Yachi y el idiota de Hinata no vinieran.

Aun Kageyama Tobio se encontraba medio adormilado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue girar su rostro hacía las ventanas de aquel salón y contemplar con la vista la fuerte lluvia, escuchando a su vez como ese torrente de gotas impactaban contra el cristal. Duro unos diez minutos hasta que se vio en el reflejo del cristal, completamente despierto.

Otro relámpago hizo acto de presencia y el cual no causo el mismo efecto en él pero si ilumino, a su parecer, toda la edificación.

Sus labios se fruncieron y palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca de su móvil. Al hallarlo y apenas deslizar su pulgar en la pantalla táctil, grande fue su descontento. Sin batería y una pantalla completamente negra burlándose de su suerte.

No tenía manera de contactar a sus padres. ¿Será que aún quedaba personas en Karasuno? Dirigió su mirada al reloj encima del pizarrón. Eso le dio esperanzas pero... ¿Y si la tormenta ya estaba anunciada?

No tenía paraguas. Bufó con fastidio y se levantó de su mesa, agarrando el bolso.

¿Será que se perdió el entrenamiento? No, capaz con ese tiempo, como los propios padres, Sugawara y Sawamura cancelarían cualquier actividad.

Y concluyo que capaz por quedarse dormido, no fue informado.

Se detuvo a medio camino observando el pizarrón y frunciendo su ceño con bastante irritación.

Siguió avanzando no sin antes acercar su palma a la pizarra y borrar de mala gana lo escrito:

 _Que tenga una agradable siesta su majestad._

No le dio más importancia.

Tampoco tuvo prisa en salir por lo que sus pasos eran lentos y calmados, recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. El silencio percibido fue el justo para dar el entendimiento que por lo menos, no había nadie cerca de él.

No tuvo mucho ánimo de tampoco buscar si quiera al conserje.

La mente de Kageyama seguía con el interés puesto en otros asuntos. Pero...

¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan cansado? Oh, por supuesto. Últimamente Kageyama inició a ver vídeos de partidos de vóley en horas nocturnas. Aun no se acostumbraba y odiaba admitir que era otro punto más para admirar la resistencia de Oikawa.

Finalmente llegó a la recepción de Karasuno y fue a su respectivo casillero para cambiar su calzado por sus zapatos deportivos y observar con esperanza a la zona de los paraguas pero como imaginaba, no había ni uno.

 **—** Joder... No tiene pinta de que escampe.

Al fin de sus labios salieron las primeras palabras.

«Tendré que correr. Es la única manera de salir de aquí» Sin dudas, la solución que menos quería usar. Y en ese momento ni siquiera en sus pensamientos se asomó la idea de buscar periódico en alguna parte cercana para cubrir su cabeza. Respiró profundo e inicio a correr hacía las afueras del edificio, sintiendo inmediatamente como la lluvia golpeo su cuerpo con la fuerza que ejercían las gotas de agua. Fue ahí que lo pensó. «Hubiera usado periódico... Aunque no hubiera servido»

Qué problema... Consideró la idea de volver pero se detuvo estrepitosamente cuando un carro también se detuvo, frente a él.

En ese momento Akiteru mentalmente pegó un grito de "Cuidado"

¡Ese chico surgió de la nada entre la lluvia!

Lo examinó con detenimiento. Sin dudas es uno de los compañeros de equipo de Kei... ¿El Rey? No, así le decía su hermano menor pero lo sabía, es un tal... Kageyama.

—Oye. ¿No tienes como irte? Vengo a buscar a Kei. Si quieres te llevábamos— ofreció con un tono de voz alto para que le escuchara y de manera amablemente, abriendo un poco la ventana del lado izquierdo, que correspondía al puesto de copiloto.

Kageyama frunció un poco su ceño...

«¿Ese es el hermano de Tsukishima?» se preguntó, avanzando por inercia hacía el lado donde se abrió un poco la ventana y acerco también su rostro para poder observar el interior.

—Me he quedado sin batería. Y... Tsukishima ya se fue— estuvo a punto de decir "el bastardo de Tsukishima ya se fue y no me dijo nada"

Se preguntó ahora si Yamaguchi estuvo de acuerdo... Seguramente. El hecho es que no le pareció correcto hablar mal del idiota ese en frente del hermano.

Los pensamientos de Kageyama en relación si Yamaguchi secundo a Tsukishima impidieron que noté la breve, pero con gran peso en el interior de Akiteru, decepción.

— ¿Quieres qué te lleve a tu casa?— preguntó Akiteru dejando un poco de esa decepción de lado, estirando un poco su cuerpo para abrir la puerta de copiloto y a su vez, observar mejor al menor.

Kageyama se hizo para atrás en lo que la puerta se abrió.

Sólo se podía apreciar el sonido de la lluvia caer entorno a ambos. Uno protegido, otro empapándose cada vez más.

El azabache se quedó en completo mutismo sin saber con exactitud si aceptar o no, Kageyama dudaba en aquel momento. Tuvo que repasar nuevamente su condición:

1.- Su móvil estaba completamente sin batería.

2.- La lluvia no tenía pinta alguna de que fuera a cesar.

3.- ¿Qué más podría agregar? Oh si, correr.

—Olvida eso. Sube, no voy a dejarte aquí.

Los labios de Kageyama se apretaron ligeramente e hizo una reverencia.

— Si no es una molestia para usted... Le agradecería mucho el favor.

Akiteru volvió a su posición, tomando el volante y le sonrió con amabilidad sin dejar de verle:

— Entra rápido. Puedes pescar un resfriado si sigues mojándote. Quiero ser positivo de que no te vas a enfermar. Lo siento por mi lentitud, debí decirte que entrarás apenas te vi.

Kageyama no perdió tiempo ni dudo en esta ocasión. Rápidamente se adentró al vehículo de Tsukishima Mayor y cerró la puerta con la misma rapidez con la que entro, sin saber que decir ante aquellas palabras preocupadas.

—Hace frío... — se dijo así mismo sin dudarlo. Tal comentario era muestra de la sinceridad de su estado. —Descuide. Yo también... ando lento. No he dormido bien últimamente. Mi precio a pagar fue quedarme dormido hoy.

Al escuchar esa declaración, Akiteru observo el rostro del menor, primero confirmando que se apreciaban unas ojeras. Luego cambió su vista hacía los asientos traseros confirmando de que ahí se encontraba lo que pensó... —Dame un momento— mencionó tratando de estirar su brazo hacía donde mantenía su vista fija pero aún se quedaba corto. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para poder estirar su cuerpo y por ende que su brazo consiguiera tomar la prenda.

—No tengo ninguna toalla pero al menos quítate la chaqueta de Karasuno y te pones esto mientras llegamos a tu casa.

—Pero voy a mojar este lado de su automóvil...

—No hay problema. Eso se seca... Además ya lo dejaste bien empapado— comento despreocupadamente y con una sutil risa. — No importa. Como dije antes. ¡No querrás pescar un resfriado! ¿O sí?

Kageyama lo observo estoico y serio. El hermano mayor es totalmente lo opuesto que Tsukishima. Bastante amable...

—Si usted lo dice.

Akiteru sonrió sintiéndose victorioso... Pero al instante medito que seguramente de haber sido Kei, su hermanito preferiría llegar empapado que calentarse con alguna prenda suya y ante tal pensamiento... El joven suspiró con un poco de resignación.

Aquel suspiro no paso por desapercibido para Kageyama pero sólo se concentró en sacarse la chaqueta y colocarse la que le entrego el mayor.

Tsukishima mayor inició a movilizar su vehículo fuera de las instalaciones de Karasuno no sin antes preguntar la dirección hacía donde tenía que dejar al menor. Kageyama la explico perfectamente y con pocas palabras.

Fue después de unos minutos que Kageyama procesaba que estaba usando una chaqueta perteneciente al hermano mayor del bastardo de Tsukishima y no había caído en cuenta de ello minutos atrás... Bueno, el frío y la posibilidad de enfermarse justificaban los medios.

Para Kageyama era impensable enfermarse cuando tenía que superarse como _setter_.

Un frenazo repentino.

—No puede ser... — escuchó un susurro proveniente de la voz del mayor y retiró su vista de la ventana para observar a... «¿Akiteru era que se llamaba?» pensó, extrañándose en lo que sus ojos observaron la figura del otro.

Akiteru pegó su frente contra el volante sin dejar de sujetarlo. No es que le moleste la presencia del menor pero todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no formaba parte de su plan inicial. Por supuesto, no era culpa de Kageyama el haberse quedado dormido y que al verse despertado, un diluvio arremetiera toda Miyagi. Más bien el chico tenía una suerte de haberse encontrado con él.

Los pensamiento de Akiteru continuaron divagando; Kageyama cuenta con solo 15 años. La edad de Kei... La sola comparación le hizo meditar nuevamente y poner a Kei en la posición de Kageyama en estos momentos. En definitiva no le gustaría que su hermano menor se empapará de agua y no tuviera manera de volver a casa. ¿Pero qué hacer? No podía llevar a Kageyama hasta su hogar debido al bloqueo de aquel árbol caído en la vía.

—Este... Tenemos otro problema. Observa...

Kageyama finalmente dirigió su mirada al frente y pudo notar la razón del repentino detenimiento del vehículo. También de, a juzgar bajo su propio criterio, la frustración de Tsukishima... Akiteru.

—Siento que es el peor día de mi vida—sentención con extrema seriedad e irritación.

Akiteru contuvo sus ganas de reír, por alguna razón esa nueva declaración le causo un poco de gracia pero aclaro su garganta evitando que así escapara alguna risa.

—Mi departamento está cerca y me percaté que la circulación en esa vía esta de fácil acceso... Todavía. Un poco de retroceso, tomamos esa calle.

Kageyama pego su cabeza contra el cristal el automóvil del mayor, pensativo.

—Puedes llamar a tu mamá desde mi móvil— habló luego de un silencio pero sin dejar la posición en la que ha estado en los últimos minutos. — Puedes pasarme la llamada para hablar con ella si quieres. Para que se sienta cómoda y tranquila. A parte, estoy seguro que ha de estar muy preocupada. Sé que es algo... —apretó sus labios buscando como siempre las palabras correctas para hablar— osado de mi parte pero... — antes de seguir con sus palabras para el menor, Akiteru volteó para verlo y dibujo una sonrisa amable—No encuentro mejor solución y desde que subiste a mi carro, estas bajo mi responsabilidad. Me voy asegurar de que llegues con bien. ¿Estás bien con eso, Kageyama-kun?

¿Y ahora?

En la casa de la familia Tsukishima cuando apenas iniciaba la lluvia, Maki se impresionó al ver llegar a su hijo menor junto a Tadashi. Observo hacía la entrada con la puerta ya cerrada.

Mirada que capto su hijo menor pero...

—Estoy en casa. Yamaguchi se va a quedar.

—Bienvenidos. No hay problema— mencionó un poco ida hasta volver rápidamente a la realidad y mostrarse tan amable como siempre—Esta es tu casa también, Tadashi-kun.

—¡Muchas gracias, Maki-san! Tsukki... Eh, pensó que era mejor quedarme con ustedes hasta mañana. Posiblemente la tormenta acabe al amanecer. Si hubiera seguido por mi cuenta, seguramente me llueve a mitad de camino.

Maki sonrió tiernamente a ambos, sobre todo a su hijo. Noto de inmediato como Kei desvió la mirada y sin decir más, se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a la habitación. Amplió su sonrisa por la rápida reverencia aun tímida de Yamaguchi, el cual siguió a su hijo menor.

Su sonrisa se borró un poco, melancólica. No hubo una tercera persona entrando por la puerta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un año y tres meses desde que no he actualizado este fic. ¡Realmente lo lamento mucho! Pero descuiden, este fic es uno que pienso seguir. El AkiKage merece amor!

Si, no es una pareja común pero de verdad que lo que mi cabecita se ha imaginado... ¡Son hermosos juntos! Se los aseguro. Por otra parte agradezco a esas personitas que han gustado de esta ship, sus comentarios y favoritos, como también que han agregado esta historia a algunas listas de lecturas. (Esto más que todo por Wattpad en cuento a lista de lecturas).

BTW. Me hacen muy feliz. ¡Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado!

See ya!~


End file.
